The Hanyou
by Sk8er7
Summary: [Complete]When blood is needed, a doctor gives a young girl the only blood type left that matches hers. But, the DNA in the blood is half human, and half demon... Epilogue next
1. The Accident

okay, i re-did this because i was so young when i started and i think im better at writing now.

The Hanyou

Chapter One

The Accident

Mieko Kinomoto looked down fearfully. She was rock climbing; her sister hadmade her. Mieko enjoyed climbing, but there was just the little fact of her being terrified of high places. Mieko was currently climbing the highest wall there was.

Mieko flipped her ponytail over her shoulder and remembered that fateful day...

* * *

"Hey!" shouted Sakura Kinomoto to her sister. They were outside at a nearby park. Mieko was sitting on the swings by herself, which was a common sight. Sakura was alone as well, which was an odd sight considering that she was very popular.

Sakura had long sleek black hair that nearly reached her waist. It always looked perfect. Her figure was as perfect as a thirteen year-old's body could get. Sakura was athletic, but had somehow kept her white glow. Her smile was white and her teeth were straight. (Thanks to some retainers in the second grade.) Mieko was nothing like her sister. Mieko was about average and her hair reached her shoulders in a wavy mess. She was terrible at sports, with the exception of rock climbing and swimming. Her smile was fairly white and her teeth were slightly crooked.

"Hey," Sakura repeated, stepping up to her younger sister. "Are you doing anything now?" Mieko raised an eyebrow before shaking her head. Did it look as though she was doing anything?

"Hey, let's play a game!" Sakura grinned. That was odd, Sakura hadn't wanted to play a game with Mieko since she was twelve years old. "But..." Oh, of course. There had to be a 'but.' "The loser has to do whatever the winner says for and entire day!" Mieko shrugged and began to swing back and forth once more.

"I don't really care," Mieko said. Sakura grabbed her younger sister's hand and jerked her off of her seat.

"Okay, then we'll play Speed!" Sakura told her. (a/n: speed is a card game. i cant explain it now, but if someone reviews, i can write back and explain.) Figures. Sakura was a pro at that game. But Mieko was getting better. "Let's say... best out of three!"

* * *

Of course Sakura had won. If she hadn't, Mieko wouldn't be in this predicament as of now.

Mieko looked down. Everything looked so small and blurred. She could barely hear the sounds of her sister, yelling at her to get to the top. The only sounds that Mieko could hear was her pounding heart. It beat loud in her numb ears.

_'Almost there!'_ though Mieko excitedly to herself. _'If I can press that button...' _Mieko reached for it and --

BUZZ

"Yes!" shrieked Mieko. She let go and let herself fall limp. The harness began to slowly lower her down automatically. Mieko blew on her red, sore and blistered fingers.

SNAP

A large snap was heard. Mieko's breath caught in her throat as she began to fall at a rapid speed. She was engulfed by shock and said nothing.

_'I'M FALLIN! I CAN'T STOP! I'M GONNA DIE!'_ thought Mieko in horror. Mieko Kinomoto, ten years old, dies in a rock climbing accident. She closed her eyes and awaited for her death.

* * *

**MUST READ!**

i know that i dont have that many reviews, but im trying to get alot. and it WILL be inuyasha later.


	2. Save Our Daughter

The Hanyou

Chapter Two

Save our Daughter

Meiko was immediately rushed to the hospital where she was currently breathing through an oxygen mask. There were limitless bruises on her body and she was bleeding.

"Save her!" shrieked Mrs. Kinomoto. "You call yourselves nurses and doctors? Do something useful!" The doctors and nurses tuned deaf to her pleas.

"How could this have happened?" asked Doctor McFarley. "Everything was working fine. What went wrong?" A man wearing rock climbing equipment barged into the hospital wing.

"Doctor!" cried Hisani Bigachi, the rock climbing teacher. "Someone severed the harness rope!" Everyone knew what this meant. "This was sabotage!"

"Why would anyone want to sabotage Mieko?" asked Mr. Kinomoto. "She had no enemies; or friends for that matter." A nurse shot him a glare and he shut up.

"That mat did nothing!" exclaimed Tojo Yamato, Doctor McFarland's assistant. (a/n: u can also find tojo in my story "A Demon's True Nature". i suggest u read that if u liked this, its my best work) "The mat barely broke her fall!"

"I'll sue you!" exclaimed Mr. Kinomoto to Hisani. Hebacked away, shaking his head.

"You can't do that," he told him. "You signed our health forms already." Mr. Kinomoto said nothing and sat sulking in his rage. He and his wife watched as their younger, lesser daughter was taken into a medical room.

"Doctor!" exclaimed Tojo. "Her blood type is 'O'!" The doctor gave him a funny look before asking, "You are telling me this; why?" Tojo lowered his voice to a whisper.

"There's no more blood except for **_the _**one." Doctor McFarley's eyes widened as he heard this.

"Very well," he told Tojo. "We must talk to the girl's parents first."

* * *

"What did you need to talk to us about that was so urgent; more urgent than saving our daughter?" snapped Mrs. Kinomoto. Tojo carefully closed the door behind him as he left the small room.

"There's only one type of blood left that fits her type," he explained. Mr. Kinomoto regarded him strangely. "But the blood is -- well -- strange."

"How so?" asked Mr. Kinomoto.

"There are weird particles of blood in it. Not exactly human."

"Then don't use it!" yelled Mrs. Kinomoto.

"Yes, but that's the only one left," he told them sadly. "We could wait until the next shipment comes in, but it may take awhile. And we have no idea on how long she can live." Mr. and Mrs. Kinomoto were both mentally fighting to themselves on whether to use it or not.

"Fine!" yelled Mrs. Kinomoto. "But if she turns out to be half mutant, we'll sue you!" Doctor McFarley nodded grimly.

"We will put your decision into action as soon as possible." Mieko's parents left the room, leaving the doctor in the small cramped area. He grinned to himself

_'Fools. I know exactly what is in that blood. It's demon blood. And it belongs to the half-demon, Inuyasha.'_


	3. Back to School

The Hanyou

Chapter 4

Back to School

Mieko groggily opened her eyes. The image she was looking at was blurred. Her vision quickly cleared and she looked around.

She was in a bed. The room was pretty small and plain. It was strangely right. Her accident came flooding back to her.

'_Oh my god,_' she thought, her eyes wide. '_Am I dead? Am I in heaven?_' She lifted her arms up to pinch herself. Mieko winced as she felt the pain. She looked at the table next to her bed. Mieko picked it up and almost dropped it.

There in the mirror was NOT Mieko Kinomoto. (a/n: actually it is, but she doesn't know) The girl in the mirror had longer hair, hinting silver in it. Her eyes were almost a dark gold. The girl's mouth had sharp teeth and her fingers ended with very sharp nails. Her ears were not there anymore! Instead, they were on top of her head, black like the rest of her hair. She was much more beautiful, even able to rival her sister's beauty.

Mieko trembled, the mirror image shaking with her. She turned her head; the girl turned her head. That person was her. Mieko stared down at her hands, opening and closing them. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping that when she opened them it would be a dream. When she opened them, everything was still the same.

"How did his happen?" she asked out loud. No one heard her. Looking into the mirror, she rearranged her hair so it covered her new furry dog ears. Mieko shifted her hair again to cover he spot where her ears should have been. Other than that, there wasn't anything that she could change.

Mieko studied herself, seeing if she looked human enough. She looked fairly human to herself. The top of her hair moved as she listend for footsteps coming. They stopped outside the door.

"Mieko?" asked a man's voice, which she recognized as her father's. He saw her sitting in bed and ran to her side. He hugged her.

"Mieko, I have something to tell you," he began. She nodded, waiting for the news. "Your blood belonged to a man named Inuyasha. (a/n: in the last chapter the doctor told her parents who the blood belonged to, just not that it was demon blood) And his blood matches yours." Mieko nodded unsurely.

"I think that I got my hair dyed when I was sleeping," Mieko told him. He ran his fingers through her now silky smooth hair.

"I guess that they wanted to do you a favour," he told her. More footsteps were heard and they saw Mrs. Kinomoto enter the room.They embraced their daughter.

* * *

Forms and papers had beens signed, so Mieko was allowed to go home. However, she felt different. She felt lighter that she had before. Also, she felt stronger. Mieko was also very content.

A few days later, her parents wanted her going to school again. Mieko smiled and agreed. The next day, she wouldgo back to school.

* * *

"Oh my god, are you okay? Where have you been? You look different. How are you still breathing?" Mieko was bombarded with questions the minute she stepped onto the school grounds. She paid no heed to them and headed to her best and only friend, Yoshi.

"What happened though?" asked an exasperated Yoshi. Mieko told her everything, leaving out the part about the demonic features. It was pretty boring, to most cases.

After the story, they headed inside, beating the bell. In the classroom surrounded around one desk were some girls. They were pretty and popular. (a/n: and kinda slutty too) They quieted as she entered. Their eyes all turned to her. Mieko looked away. A girl from that group came over to them.

"Hi Mieko," she said. Mieko looked at her lazily. "I just wanted to know how you've been. I hear that you've been in the hospital." Mieko raised an eyebrow.

"How do you think I've been?" asked Mieko. Yoshi looked at her friend strangely. "If I was in the hospital, how do you think I've been?" The girl raised her head and nodded stiffly. She turned and walked away to her group.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Yoshi asked. Mieko blinked. Where had it come from anyways? Was it actually her speaking? Miekodidn't speak likethat. And if she spoke remotely similar like that, it was only to Yoshi. Was it her?Shy, invisible Mieko?

* * *

At recess (a/n: they are in elementary, in case i forgot to mention) everyone went outside. Yoshi went to the bathroom. As she went out, she was cornered by the group.

"Hey Mieko," the leader, Megumi greeted. Mieko nodded in return. "Did you want to join our group?" Mieko's eye twitched as she looked them over. They all wore similar clothing. Skirts and tank tops, usually. She barely knew any of them.

"Why?" asked Mieko.

"We thought it over and decided that we want you to be in our group," relied Megumi.

"Is that so." She looked at them again. "Are you sure that that's the only reason? Is it because you pity me? No, that could never happen. It's probably because I've gotten prettier, even prettier than you!"

"As if!" laughed Megumi. The other girls joined in on her laughter. "Look at you! You're a social outcast, who's only getting noticed because of a suicidal attempt. That's really sad." Megumi and her lackie's laughed. Mieko fumed.

"IT WAS NOT A SUICIDE ATTEMPT!" yelled Mieko. "I WOULDN'T TRY TO KILL MYSELF!" Mieko would have said more, but a teacher had come. She walked away, leaving Megumi and he friends to make up their own story.

* * *

"Okay everyone!" The gym teacher yelled. A whistle blew loudly. "We're going to play soccer today. Find a partner and join a team!" Mieko and Yoshi partnered up on instinct. Megumi laughed on the other side of the field. Soccer was the only sport she was good at, and she was great at it.

The whistle blew as the game began. Mieko stole the ball early into the game. The other players tried to steal the ball, but to no prevail. Megumi herself could not even keep up.

"Teacher!" Megumi called to the gym teacher. "Mieko's cheating!" Mieko's sensitive ears caught this. She fumed at being called a cheater.

"I AM NOT CHEATING!" shouted Mieko. "WHY WOULD I CHEAT IN A LOUSY GAME OF SOCCER!"

"How should I know?" replied Megumi. "But you used to suck at soccer until now. You _have _to be cheating." Before anyone knew it, Mieko was in front of Megumi, with a speed that could rival Inuyasha's.

"I ain't a cheater," Mieko slowly said. (a/n: sound like our hanyou?) Using one of her hands, she wrapped it around Megumi's neck and lifted her up effortlessly. Megumi began kicking and squirming, trying to get herself out of this iron grip. Her efforts proved to be futile.

"Don't wory, I won't choke you to death," Mieko told Megumi. She loosened her hold, then dropped her. The frightened girl clutched her sore neck. Mieko brought the other hand up, cracking her fingers. "I'll just have to slice you up." Megumi looked at her hand with wide eyes. "CLAWS OF STEEL!" (a/n: i know it's from the manga) Luckily, Megumi had the sense to dodge. Unfortunately, her long beautiful hair was now short and uneven.

"Whoops," said Mieko. "I missed. Guess I'll have to try again." She lifted her hand up for another swipe when the whistle blew. Mieko's ears flattened and she put her hands on her head, covering her ears. As the shrill noise stopped, Mieko opened her eyes. What on earth had she done? Mieko looked around at her frightened classmates, all at a distance. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Mieko told them. Her tears fell. She looked away, facing South. (a/n: which is conveniently the direction of the Higurashi shrine...) Mieko began to run, then jumped. Her movements were graceful, and her jump was about forty feet high. She landed on a building and began jumping from building to building.

The whole class watched this display. The first one out of shock was Yoshi. She fell on her knees and cried. Her boyish cut blonde hair fell over her face. She faced the sky.

"MIEKO!"

* * *

ok, inuyasha will definitely be in the next chapter. this is probably my longest chapter EVER. i used another anime to determine Yoshi and Mieko. guess who they are. hint: the Y in yoshi and the M in mieko. mieko is very close to the othe name.they are also best friends in the other anime. also, yoshi's haircut is the same, but they're younger and their attitudes are slightly different.

i hope that you check out my story **A Demon's True Nature. **I am very proud of it, but there is some swearing.


	4. Suicidal Attempt

The Hanyou

Chapter 5

Suicidal Attempt

Mieko ran, blinded by tears. How could she have done such an awful thing? Even though it was tempting, it was wrong to do! She could never face the anger and humiliation!

"Why am I cursed?" screamed Mieko. She reached a large, open field. She slowed to a walk, tears still leaking from her face.

* * *

"Kagome hurry up!" Inuyasha told her. Kagome glared at him. 

"My backpack isn't exactly light, you know," she snapped back. He feh'd her and turned around. Suddenly, his canine nose rose into the air, sniffing. His eyes narrowed.

"Kagome," Inuyasha started seriously. Kagome looked at him. "There's a demon in your era." Kagome gasped and covered her mouth. He looked at her seriously. "We have to slay it." Kagome nodded.

Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back, and they were off. Inuyasha jumped high into the air. Kagome loved this feeling. In a few minutes, they reached an open field. The grass was partially dead and it was rocky. A distance away, Kagome could see a blue blur.

"Inuyasha, there!" Kagome told him.He sped up to reach the demon. As they neared it he shouted, "Stop!" The demon turned around.

"You're -- you're just a kid!" exclaimed Inuyasha. The girl looked at him with a frightened look on her face. On top of her head he could see ears that resembled his, except for the colour.

"Why are you here?" asked Inuyasha. The young demon stopped and turned around, an angry look on her face.

"Is your name Inuyasha?" she asked coldly. Inuyasha grinned.

"Yep," he replied, "it appears that my enemies are getting younger every day." To his surprise, tears began to leak from her eyes.

"Why?" she asked. "Why did you curse me?" Inuyasha looked taken aback.

"What are you talking about? I've never met you in my whole life. Who are you?"

"My name is Mieko Kinomoto. When I was near death, I was given your blood. But it has cursed me! Why did you curse me?" she cried.

"Hey, I ain't responsible. I did nothing. Kagome, where would they get my blood from?" He looked at Kagome.

"I'm not entirely sure," she admitted. "I brought a blood sample to my time, but it was stolen. I wanted to study it. Maybe it was taken to the hospital." Inuyasha sniffed at Mieko. '_She does smell like me. And -- she's a half demon!_' Inuyasha thought.

"I hate you!" she screamed. She ran to the cliff and threw herself off of it.

"No!" Inuyasha ran to the cliff as fast as he could and dived. He could see Mieko, her eyes were closed, tears were flying up to him. He grabbed her around the middle and landed in a tree branch. Using the momentum, he jumped back up.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to him. "Are you both okay?" Mieko jumped up and away from them.

"Why do you consistently try to ruin my life?" she screamed at them.

"You think that you've got it bad?" Inuyasha yelled back. "I was born like this. I've beena freak my entire life. Do you know what it's liked to be shunned by humans and demons alike? Without any parents and a brother who's consistently trying to kill you? Do you know how that feels? In only one day, you can't have possibly felt what it's like beinga half demon. To be kicked when you're down and have rocks thrown at you. The villagers even burned my house down! How do you like them apples?" (a/n: couldn't help myself) Mieko looked as though she had cooled down.

"But at least you're used to it," she murmered. "I'm still shunned by everybody without being a half demon. And my family doesn't care about me, just the family image." Water poured out from her eyes again, but this time it was not done in anger. "It's not as hard as where you're from, but it's still pretty hard."

"Stop crying," he told her. "You can come with us. There you'll have friends and won't feel cursed." She looked at him.

"Is there really such a plac?" she asked, her voice barely over a whisper. He nodded.

"I'm in that group too. So is Kagome here. It's like a little group of misfits. But there's one problem." His eyes looked at hers sternly. "We're hunting a demon named Naraku. And he's powerful. If you want to come with us you will have to be able to fight."

"But, I've never fought before in my life!" she exclaimed. Mieko then looked down at her claws. "Would I use these?" Inuyasha nodded.

"I have a friend who can make you a fine weapon," he told her. "Just come with us." For some strange reason, Mieko felt oddly at ease around him. She slowly began to walk towards him.

"Ahh!" Mieko screamed. Some sort of sphere cage was around her. A man walked towards them.

"Well, if it isn't Mieko," he said. Through her pain, she could just make out who he was.

"It's you!"


	5. The End of a Friend

The Hanyou

Chapter 5

The End of a Friend

"You!" Mieko cried. "Doctor McFarley!" Indeed it was. He smirked evilly as he walked up in his white doctor's coat.

"Hello, Mieko," he greeted. Inuyasha and Kagome watched this scene gravely. He stuck his arm out in fron of Kagome.

"Who the hell are you?" spat Inuyasha. Doctor McFarley looked at Inuyasha and raised an eyebrow.

"Ahh, if it isn't the legendary Inuyasha," he said.

"I'm surprised that you've heard of me," Inuyasha told him. "I don't know if I should be flattered or rip your heart out." He heard a heart stopping scream from Mieko.

"Let her go or I'll slice your throat and pierce your heart." Inuyasha flexed his claws. He put his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. "Or maybe I should just slice you up."

"A demon sword?" Doctor McFarland questioned to himself. Inuyasha pulled out the transformed Tetsusaigaand readied it. Doctor McFarland put out a hand outas if to stop him.

"I ain't gonna go easy on you if that was what you were hoping for," Inuyasha told him. Doctor McFarland took out a remote control and pointed it at Mieko.

"Put your sword back," he ordered. Inuyasha just snarled. "If you don't, I'll kill this girl with a press of a button." Inuyasha didn't understand these words but growled viciously as he put his sword back into its sheath.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha growled.

"I suppose having an ancestry of demon slayers helped me develop this hate for demons," he stated. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"She was human!" he yelled. "You made her like this! Why?"

"I just felt like testing my ingenious demon catcher," he said, feigning innocence. "Besides, her parents didn't want her; nobody did. I guess that's the thing with all you half demons." Inuyasha's eyes glowed red and he gripped his sword tightly. Kagome put her hand on his shoulders as if to steady him.

"And it looks like you got yourself a little girlfriend," he stated. "Some advide: lost the half breed."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha was surprised to hear her say that. "Don't you dare talk about him like that. He's ten times stronger than you, and you're not really fighting! You're using your fancy little inventions!" In no time at all, Kagome had out herbow and an arrow. She aimed it at his heart and pulled her string back.

"You wouldn't." Doctor McFarland's eyes narrowed as he tightened his grip on the remote.

"I would." Kagome released her arrow and watched as the spiritual energy filled it up. Inuyasha appeared at Doctor McFarland's side and grabbed the remote. His eyes widened as he saw Inuyasha crush it with his bare hands. As the arrow pierced his heart, he dissolved into nothing.

"Mieko!" Kagome ran to the fallen girl. Her breathing was ragged and sweat poured onto the ground. Kagome put her onto her back.

"Kagome! Is she all right?" asked Inuyasha, kneeling down by the fallen girl. Kagome said nothing and they watched as Mieko opened her eyes. She struggled to speak, but couldn't.

"Don't talk," Kagome told her. "Rest up. You'll need to conserve your strength." They say Mieko's eyes fill up with tears.

"Th-that -- place. You were talking about. It -- sounded -- great." She smiled; it was a genuine happy smile. Mieko took her last breath and died on that spot. Inuyasha and Kagome said nothing as they watched her limp, lifeless body.

"Another death," murmured Kagome. Inuyasha picked her up carefully.

"Let's try to take her to our time," Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded. He left Kagome there for a few minutes before coming back empty handed.

"Let's go." She went on his back and he headed back to their shrine. Arriving at the well house, he set Kagome down and picked up the body of Mieko Kinomoto. They jumped into the well.

* * *

MUST READ! 

i know that i dont have many reviews for this, but if you by any chance do read this, please review it even if you say something non related to the story.

Thanks,

Sk8er7


	6. Epilogue

The Hanyou

Epilogue

As Inuyasha and Kagome got out of the well, they headed to Kaede's hut. Before they reached there, something jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Kagome!" exclaimed the familiar voice of the little fox, Shippo. "What took you?" He looked over at Inuyasha who was still holding Mieko. He sniffed to inhale her scent and then covered his nose. His eyes held shock.

"Inuyasha! She's de--"

"Yeah, I know," Inuyasha interrupted dully. "We're going to give hera proper funeral." Shippo saw the sorrow in his eyes and said nothing. He didn't even mention the fact that she was a half demon, or at least almost half.

Upon arriving at the hut, Sango, Miroku and Kaede came out.

"We were begginning to wo--" began Miroku, but he cut himself off as he saw the three of them.

"Who is she?" asked Sango. Kagome shook her head.

"We're going to give her a proper funeral," was what Shippo said. The nodded silently, their faces grave.

* * *

"Inuyasha," began Sango. They had burried Mieko at the edge of Inuyasha's forest, by a beautiful tree, but not as to rival the old Goshinboku. "Who was that young girl?" Inuyasha began to explain in a dull tone. 

"She was a half demon named Mieko. We found her in Kagome's time. Some doctor gave her my blood which infused with hers to make her a half demon too. But he found her and killed her. Kagome shot him with her arrow, but it was too late. She really would have wanted to meet you guys, though," he added as an after thought. He stood up and left.

"You actually shot him, Kagome?" asked Miroku. Kagome nodded, a slight look of shame on her face.

"He disintegrated into nothing," she told him.

"May they both rest in peace," Miroku said. The girls nodded.

"Kagome," began Kaede, "maybe ye should talk to Inuyasha. I understand his sorrow because of the loss of another one of his kind."

"Yes Kagome," agreed Sango. "If you talk to him, maybe you could snap him out of it." Kagome nodded and left silently.

Upon walking outside, she spotted Inuyasha sitting on a branch of the God Tree.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called to him. She saw his ears tweak in her direction, but he other wise did nothing. "Would you mind if I came up?" Grumbling, Inuyasha jumped down, picked Kagome up and jumped backonto his branch.He turned his back to her again as if ignoring her.

"I'm sorry," Kagome told him.

"It's not you," Inuyasha said in a soft tone. He turned around and his eyes were still sad, but they seemed unfocused. "It's everyone else. It's how everybody treats half breeds so horribly."

"But Inuyasha, he just hated demons," Kagome stated.

"I know that," he replied. "But he still killed a half demon." Kagome nodded in understanding. She leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Inuyasha sighed.

_'Thank-you for being so understanding, Kagome.'_

* * *

I'M DONE! i cant believe it! it's so effin short! WHOO HOO!

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!


End file.
